


日诞之地.

by Carla_Gimlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet
Summary: “这些财富不属于你们，上帝将它留给远方来客。”
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	日诞之地.

“亚瑟.柯克兰，你的人占领我们的土地，屠杀我们的族民，你怎么不管啊？……”

“亚瑟.柯克兰，你的人无视我们的信仰，把我们的神贬为撒旦，强行散播基督教，搅得鸡飞狗跳，日日不得安宁，你怎么不管啊？……”

“亚瑟.柯克兰，你的人拒绝履行国民义务，乱臣贼子亵渎王权，只为不受限地向西推进榨取资源，你怎么不管啊？……”

这么多责难像胡峰一样蜂拥而来。胡峰本来憩息在莽山的沟壑里，飞走之后只留下蜂巢状的丑陋骇人的眼窝，射出烈焰般的黄色注视，把他骇得有点胆战，只得单手托腮，高扬着下巴，回避众人赤裸裸的目光。然而这责难实际上又是赞美和臣服，生在美洲长在美洲的原住民围着他排排坐着，和他交好、认他作父——虽然这种情谊一如既往，是通过盛宴、朗姆酒和虚假承诺得来的短暂联结，他只需要像个奴隶贩子一样兜售欧洲美酒和廉价工艺品，这些印第安人烂醉之后就会暂时忘记当年就是亚瑟.柯克兰带领移民屠了他们的村。屠村那时候他背上背着一个白人婴儿，据说是第一对结成夫妻的移民诞下的男孩，名为阿尔弗雷德，大睁着眼睛在烧荒的血火中大声啼哭。现在，在印第安人部落流传的故事版本里，阿尔弗雷德已经变成了罪魁祸首，模样不过五六岁的他在自设鸿门宴之后砍下了酋长的头颅。

柯克兰又听这些印第安酒客绘声绘色地描述了一次阿尔弗雷德屠村的故事，男孩化作一只目如寒冰、翼如钢铁的幼鹰，从太阳上啄下熊熊燃烧的击火石，投进村里引燃了玉米田和房屋的草棚。他边听边摇摇晃晃地点头，低头抿一口酒，酒液从弯曲的薄唇唇角淌下来，打湿了披在肩上的一条长长的红色丝绸。再往下看，他穿着绿色军用紧身短上衣，浅黄色马裤和骑兵靴，整个人颜色鲜艳而行事高调，像一件赐礼，被众人簇拥。他的脚下放着两缸酒，军靴一踢就铮铮地响，一开口说话就嗡嗡地共鸣：

“我不管？……话可不能这么说，我的兄弟们，英国皇室一再敦促殖民者和当地人建立友好关系，但他们拒绝听从建议。一介叛党，不服从帝国治理，视父兄为敌人，妄图自立门户。这样的人，理应在圣殿关被绞首示众，管他是鹰还是响尾蛇，拧断脖子都一样不能活。”

盛酒的女人见他的碗空了，弯腰从他脚下的酒缸里取出一瓢：“那个小子来过，只带了一点点枪支弹药和纺织品——那点薄礼他也拿得出手！他把他的那个什么宣言抄在羊皮纸上每人发了一份，要求我们别干涉他的事业，说誓要夺回被剥夺的自由。”

“难道我不想夺回我治理帝国的自由？难道你们不想夺回在属于你们的土地上耕织狩猎的自由？每个人的行为都被上帝所限，他却尤其贪得无厌。下次他再宴请你们，你们可以往他的酒碗里放白草根，那毒药能使人失声。”

众人哄笑起来，男人抽玉米叶卷烟不停咳嗽，烟幕一层一层地喷到衣襟大敞的胸膛上，古铜色皮肤的女人身上的金属饰品摇摇晃晃。她从远处走近，端着一锅油黄的肉汤，从汤汁的镜面里看见柯克兰被酒浸得神思恍惚的眼睛。

“您要醉了吧，英国人？”胳膊从毛皮坎肩下伸出来，轻轻摇着他被红色军外套裹着的肩膀，柯克兰把酒一饮而尽，直摇头：“放屁。你们的玉米酒太浑太淡了，一点都不醉人。”

“您喝的不是我们的玉米酒，您喝的一直是您自己带来的朗姆酒啊。”

“……既然这样，您没道理收我的钱啊。为什么您的手一直在我身上摸呢？”

“哎呀，您太多疑了，您的钱币在我们这里又不流通……”女人绕到他背后，弯腰对他说，因长期耕作而变得粗糙浑圆的指尖从他的肩胛骨上滑下，从腋下穿入，“告诉您吧，我在一个人的时候能变成一条水蟒，视力很差，但触感敏锐。触碰到您这条披肩，从没见过这么上乘的丝料，简直移不开手……”

他感受到女人的鼻息，带着热腾腾的木薯猪肉的香气，安眠汤似的灌进去他的鼻腔口腔：“不怕，不怕。您要是水蟒，那我就是美洲狮。蟒蛇绞不死狮子。”

“您可不是美洲狮啊……美洲狮可另有其人啊……”

“是谁？”

“还是来说说您的丝绸披肩吧。您带着这么好的披肩，是要送给酋长吗？”

“不是啊。”他头向前耷拉了一下，又昏昏沉沉地抬起来：“这是要送给阿尔弗雷德的啊……”

女人围在他腰间的手收紧了。和披肩一并，从他两肋旁慢慢抽出来：“为什么？您不是要在他的酒里下白草根，恨不得他死吗？”

“……你懂什么？他是要先招降的啊！您说，他会回心转意的吧？您作为女人，应该比我更懂十七岁叛逆男孩的心思。那么，请您告诉我……”

柯克兰的语调变得哽咽起来。他打酒嗝似的叹息一声，身体向前倒去，同时双臂夹紧，把丝绸披肩拽回了怀里。女人叫他推他不醒，披肩也被紧紧抓着拔不出来，只得愤恨地踹了一脚他坐的凳子，任由男人歪着身子从木柜台上滑下去了。

该死，真该死！真是个放浪形骸的男人，竟敢独自深入异族人的领地，把自己喝得不省人事；又真是个直觉敏锐的男人啊，醉成这样都偷不走他身上的东西！她四下看了一眼，十分钟之前柯克兰说不出连贯的句子，围坐的人见不再有故事可听，陆陆续续四散开；五分钟之前他们开始相互调情，人们更对他们避之不及。她从衬裙下伸出手，拉开柜台最下层的抽屉，像掏家禽内脏一样搜刮出几块白色粉末，隐秘地放进了柯克兰的酒碗。

她心想：“没骨气啊，这个男人！下毒难道不是女人的作恶方式？男人就应该真枪实干地决斗！他何不自己尝一尝白草根，两口下去就手脚脱力，昏睡不醒……”

她想起他吹嘘自己拥有不死之身，又加了一倍的药量，确保柯克兰喝下一碗之后能立即昏迷。英国男人坐回原位，把毒酒举向嘴边，中途哆哆嗦嗦洒出来一半，剩下一半放在鼻子下顿了顿，突然被他手一扬倒回了酒缸。“……不喝，不喝了。酒精是引诱人堕落的魔鬼，但饮鸩是一种优雅的死亡方式。像被判腐蚀青年人心灵、亵渎城邦信仰的苏格拉底，受赐毒酒而死。我不能这么便宜了他，让他名垂青史。”

“先生，再也不会有这么简单的复仇方式了啊！”

“是的，感谢您的建议，但哪有父亲给孩子、君上给臣子下毒的道理？上帝和天理是站在我这边的，我要跟他正面交战、用法理和道德审判……女士，现在我要继续向西赶路了，赶在他之前把金银财宝送给你们的姊妹部落。”

他站起身，密封两个酒缸缸口，用尼龙绳扎紧背到肩上，抬脚往门外走。女人短暂地牵了一下他颤抖的胳膊，试图强行挽留。门外，行路者的背后正缓慢升起一轮火红的日，朝霞把穹顶染成驳杂的橙色，而西边的夜色尚未褪去，所以黑曜石的黑、余烬般的灰、祖母绿的暗绿、铁矿石的锈红，斑斓地混杂成一条金色的烈焰洪流。亚瑟.柯克兰的马车满满当当装着帝国盛情的赠礼，驶向未破晓的深冬，女人罢了手，目送他深入那充满威胁的日诞之地。

她盯得内心惊悸、热汗涔涔，看见英国人的头顶盘踞着风暴的涡旋、骤雨的积云，好像魔鬼的阴影已经如影随形。顺便一提——她其实是来自奥奈达部落的女巫，已经和大陆军结了盟，现在充当占卜者和信使，受命刺杀大英帝国。

>>>日诞之地.

山谷骤然断裂，像是被维京人的巨斧劈开的一样，沟壑之中黑黢黢的深不见底，只听见湍急的水流声冲刷着两侧的古植物，发出销魂蚀骨的哀号。日落已经很久了，午夜的颜色好似一只倒扣的三角锅从天幕上倒下来，湿漉漉、黏糊糊地从人的头顶、发梢、鼻尖往里渗，直把人也浸得颜色昏暗，眼睛蒙上一层阴翳，在这危机四伏的被诅咒之地，什么也看不见、看不清。眼前，波浪状的、锯齿状的山峦不停地上升、大地经年累月被风雨敲打得湿滑黏腻，马蹄陷入泥潭，抽出时剐蹭到坚硬的蕨类、荆棘和倒塌的枯木上，发出哒哒的钢音。

阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯的战马跋涉到一处连接两座断崖的独木桥上，蹄掌在被雨淋得光滑剔透的朽木上直打滑。年轻的战士翻身下马，把缰绳挂在肩上，手脚并用地爬上桥，弓身紧紧攥着野草灌木，远远看去仿佛志怪故事里的游魂。他穿一袭叛军的蓝色军装，浆得硬脆发白的布料裹着瘦弱的身体，外套下摆和白色裤脚像是被野狗扯掉了几块，破破烂烂、肮脏不堪。天上弯月高悬，月光变得明艳血红，照着他黯淡的稻草色的头发，像是田里萎焉的玉米叶；照着他蜡黄的脸色和眼色，像是生了一层锈的鬼面具。他目不能视，所到之处一片昏黑橙黄，于是闭上双眼搂紧马长满鬃毛的脖子，倾听着林中颠颠倒倒的风声：

刮过茅草、沼泽地和落叶林的风暴：哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦……哗啦哗啦哗啦哗啦……

之后，那声音越听越像呜咽和恸哭，像是饱受苦难的盖亚对他的控诉：啊啊啊啊啊啊……呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……

阿尔弗雷德感到大地在震动，不禁汗毛倒竖，被雄浑的自然之力慑得抬不起头。换作平时他待在阿巴拉契山脉以东，总是想要到西边去，可是当真正深入了西边的原住民领地，又被战争的恐惧折磨得精神脆弱。马掌缠在纠结混乱的灌木中，一条冰凉的蛇形动物触到他的脚腕，缠上他的皮肤。他吓得一哆嗦，猛地把那东西甩出去：“你们找亚瑟.柯克兰去！……我是土生土长的美洲人，要夺取你们的世界的是他不是我！”

这句喊叫音量不小，声波撞在刀锋般的山脊上，在潮湿阴冷的空气中反复振动。回声一波波地传回，没有回复。阿尔弗雷德叹口气，心惊胆战地站起身，准备坐回马上。就在这时，一只冷箭猝然从密林深处射出，钉入了距离双眼咫尺之遥的树干上。

他盯着完全没入树干的矛尖和不停振动的箭杆，半举起双手：“阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯。”

“你承诺过再不踏出阿巴拉契山半步，言而无信的白种人。”

“我给你们带来了代表和平和友谊的礼物，”他一寸一寸地转过头，“请带我去见您的首领。”

他解开绑在行李上的尼龙绳、揭开帆布，展示箱子里满满当当装着的纺织品、手工艺品、酒和烟草。易洛魁人从树木的阴翳下走出来。原住民穿着白色亚麻布，脚踩一双软靴，头上戴一顶毛皮毡帽，缀了动物齿牙的头饰下，红色皮肤上黑棕色的眼睛阴沉沉地盯着他。美国人打开枪管，卸下了银质燧发枪里的子弹。

他们僵持了一会儿，印第安人钻进蛮荒的森林，一扭身子变成一只高速奔跑的黄毛鹿，带领来访者沿着断崖向西边的高地跑去。十分钟之后，阿尔弗雷德远远看见了草屋聚落和篝火，紧张得一口气提到心口，从怀里掏出一顶被压得扁塌的三角帽戴上，伸手擦干净肩膀军衔上的尘土。

黄毛鹿变回原形，示意他在原地等候，转身消失在了婆娑的火光处。片刻之后，从茅屋里、聚落中央空地和灌木丛的阴影里走出许多武士，女人三三两两聚在远处，灰蒙蒙的眼睛窥视着来者。骑马向篝火处走，马蹄声在寂静的气氛中显得清晰可怖，马上人帽檐下苍白的脸逐渐被火影照明。

火焰近处，滚烫的星子四处飞溅，其上蚊虫盘旋。火焰对面坐着面色黑亮的部落酋长。阿尔弗雷德马上的礼品没拴稳当，从马背上掉下来，金银财宝和刀枪火药骨碌碌滚了一地。美国人御马站在赠礼堆成的黄金小山丘中，垂下头说：

“上次和贵部落商量的结盟一事，您考虑得如何？”

“从你们带来的见面礼和领土条约的遵守情况来看，我族可没看出什么诚意啊。”

“无论如何，请您务必要收下这些代表美利坚民族友谊和诚意的礼品。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我迫切希望您理解这战争产生的原因。”

“在白种人的内战中，帮助一方打败另一方，对我们有什么好处？”

“我们的事业是公正的。我们都在英国政府的统治下受到损害，那个帝国里充满了骄傲和邪恶的人，这并不比盗贼好。现在，印第安人可以和殖民地成为一个集体，从这个进攻防御的永久联盟中获得力量。最后……”他从麻布袋里掏出几卷羊皮纸，双手奉上，“大陆会议组建了一个高尚、自由而公正的印第安事物管理机构，而我是这个机构的主席长。从此以后，殖民地各自为政、撕毁条约的事情再也不会发生了。一切事务将由我全权负责。”

他说完这席话，整个部落陷入沉默。百来双锐利的黑眼睛凝视着他，充满了嘲讽和不信任。酋长摩挲着下巴上粗硬的络腮胡，嘴角尴尬地咧开，一把酋长刀在双手间来回换着。“很不幸，琼斯，我今天不止你一个客人...”

“....很不幸，琼斯，就在刚才，我还在宴请你的敌人。他承诺的好处，可比你成双成倍的多啊。”

阿尔弗雷德僵在了原地。嗖的一声，红缨图腾的酋长刀被抛向空中，一闪寒光直直插入地缝。身后，原本松散站着的印第安武士举起手中的枪矛，冰冷的兵器抵住了他的后背。他打起寒颤来，咬紧牙关，蓝色眼瞳愣怔看着一个人影从血红的月光下走过来。然后那个人在被火焰照亮半边脸的时候站定，手里的酒碗砸到地上，啪一声摔得粉碎。

“......这是谁来了？这是谁？”亚瑟.柯克兰说。

他眯起眼睛透过酒精造成的重影，努力辨识被刀戟剑围困在中央的少年。英国人穿着绿色军用紧身短上衣，浅黄色马裤和骑兵靴，肩上围着一块红色披肩，眉眼几乎被火光照成了赤金色。认出来客，他脸上的笑容抽搐了一下，凝固成一个有点狰狞的弧度。阿尔弗雷德下意识地摸向背在身后的枪，但在他能把枪带从肩上取下来之前，几只长枪已经对准了他的喉咙。

“怎么处置他，柯克兰将军？”兵器撞击在一起，发出铮铮的脆响。

“......我觉得应该请他和我们一起喝酒庆祝。这是一次史无前例的团聚，是上帝的旨意把他带回到我身边。”柯克兰眨巴了两下眼睛，微微侧过头，“你觉得如何，阿尔弗雷德？”

他打个响指，马厩的方向应声拉来了十辆马车。每一辆都由两匹健壮的高头大马牵引着，车上载满了货物，被明亮的火焰一照，反射出璀璨夺目的光。前几辆上装满了军火，其次是精美织料，古董银器、瓷器、雕塑和钟表，每一辆的容量都与阿尔弗雷德脚边那座小金山相当。最后一辆乘着十几个酒缸，其上两个已经开了盖，拉近时飘出醇厚的酒香。英国人命人将那两缸酒卸下来，耸耸肩摊开手掌：“我从巴巴多斯带来的上好的朗姆酒，送给我亲爱的易洛魁族兄弟，”他瞥了一眼他的殖民地，“也送给我亲爱的兄弟，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德浑身颤抖起来。顶在后背的枪几乎贯穿布料刺进皮肉，他被逼跨过篝火，挪动到酋长面前席地坐下。面前酒缸的盖子已经揭开，露出里面清亮的酒液。印第安人递给他一个酒勺，他接过，手停在空中，感受着头皮上柯克兰似笑非笑的凝视。摸一摸第一个缸口的边缘，再摸一摸第二个，一个模子里刻出来似的，没有什么不同。在全族人的逼视下，他选了距离柯克兰更远的那个，哆嗦着乘了两碗，屈辱地将其中一个递给宗主国。

酋长从另一个缸里给自己盛了一碗，三人的酒碗在空中相碰，各自仰头一饮而尽。柯克兰用手掌擦拭掉从嘴角流到下颌的酒液，说：“阿尔弗雷德，把你的那堆东西放到我的马车里吧，”他冲地上那堆金币扬了扬下巴，目前还没有人把它们捡起来——“都是一家人，虽然我知道你也是想为抗击叛军寻求支援，但送的礼物不要分家。再说，你那点财力，除了从我这里，能获得什么青睐？“

为了回避提问，阿尔弗雷德从银镴盘里舀走一勺下酒菜，硬着头皮咀嚼起来。酋长展开刚才少年献给他的草拟条约，被柯克兰抬手阻止：“家庭聚会时间，不要读那些看了让人脊背发凉的冷笑话，”他接过那条约，精准地投入面前的篝火中，火焰滋的一声蹿黄发白，难闻的焦味瞬间在宴席间弥漫。美国人被背后骤然升高的温度灼得直跳脚，不怕死地顶撞回去：“那不是冷笑话！”

“我看您别跟他废话了，直接押回英军营地做人质吧。”

“不，不，”柯克兰狠拍了一下矮桌，把四周的嚣叫声盖下去，“我知道他是被暴民逼迫的——在这种时候，忠诚者被迫害的事情比比皆是！”他放下酒碗，背起双手弯腰凑到殖民地面前，一双酒气氤氲的绿色眼珠骨碌碌地转动着，满是威胁：“阿尔弗雷德，我不为难你。只要你今天点个头发个誓说你忠于我，愿意持续为我提供叛党的军情，我不介意连同你那点薄礼把你放回去。说‘是’。现在，立刻！”

他胡茬下模糊的微笑和冷峻的凝视都利刃般向少年投掷去，一双手上青筋暴起，眼看马上就要扼住对方的脖颈。于此同时，宴席一方突然传来了惊人的响动——酋长饮尽一口酒，突然把酒碗砸到地上，浑身暴怒似的抽搐起来。随后，他身躯僵硬地向地面倒去，如同一支被打翻的矮笨烛台，目如烈炬，勾连着桌布和锅碗酒菜，哗啦啦碎裂了一地。

阿尔弗雷德挣脱钳制，站起身，吃惊地看着族人蜂拥向他们的酋长。过了片刻，他听见人群中央猝然愤怒的宣告：“毒药！毒药！”

他的双手立即被反扭，承受不住压力几乎膝盖触地。在脸贴到地面之前，他通过余光看见方才还胜券在握的亚瑟.柯克兰，原本酡红的面颊因为惊骇而变得毫无血色，站在暴乱中心，像被希腊人偷袭的特洛伊城。

事态发生可笑的逆转，现在他们形成了某种命运共同体。也许他们在面对外族人时始终都性命攸关、唇亡齿寒，百来年并肩生存、战斗，手足般互相通信，直到最近母国的面目才突然变得可憎起来。阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯对过去并非全无留恋，现在，当醉醺醺的亚瑟.柯克兰被人从阴暗潮湿的走廊一路押送进牢，无论如何抗议和挣扎都无济于事时，年轻的叛军几乎要对这个英国人产生同情了。

“毒不是我下的！”他沮丧地申辩道，但声音明显底气不足，这让他看起来更像一只发狠的野猫，“我奉劝你们好好考虑，查阅一下把大不列颠帝国的意识体关押起来的后果......”

武士把他推搡到污浊地面的稻草上，转念看上了搭在他肩上那块披肩，便用蛮力去抢夺。柯克兰的手在颈间紧紧攥住，一路从牢房中央被拖拽到了铁栏杆下。他因为醉酒而变得迟钝的身体机能爆发出令人惊愕的执着，激烈地反抗着，强盗用枪托往他头上狠抡了数下，直到他面色紫红流出淤血，浑身脱力才把那丝绸抢夺过来。

他们往他脸上淬唾沫，破口大骂：“要死的婊子，明天就送你上火刑架！”

此时大约是凌晨两点，各种对峙和争斗的声音逐渐隐去了，只剩下篝火噼里啪啦燃烧草木和凄凉的风声。头顶，方才血似的红月转为橙黄，朦胧的月色不失壮阔，俄亥俄河般从房顶的开口坠入，在他们的皮肤上反复冲撞。一开始，牢房里还飘扬着美酒佳肴的余香，现在这些味道变淡，难闻的臭味、霉味和血腥味就萦绕上来，刺激得人肚肠翻江倒海直想干呕，仿佛上一秒他们还在其乐融融的天堂，下一秒就置身地狱。

柯克兰蜷缩在满是血污的稻草堆里一直没有动，他的身后挂着一面灰蒙蒙的铜镜，映出他隆起的身躯。阿尔弗雷德抱膝坐在另一侧，看他落魄的宗主国像看一块死肉。即便如此，他也只是厌恶地看着，没有胆量也没有丝毫欲望靠近一寸。

半晌，那块死肉动了，翻个身舒展开来，浑浊的月光瞬时倾倒在惨白的脸上。他嘴唇微张，发出一声像是诅咒的呻吟：“水......”

阿尔弗雷德没有任何理由救济他。然而，鬼迷心窍地，少年愣了一会儿，从挎包里取出水壶，把它沿着地面滚了过去。柯克兰从红色袖管里伸出一只手捡起，如狼似虎地把容器里的液体灌进了嗓子眼。

他满足地叹息一声，坐直身体，寻找光源似的缓慢挪动进了从天窗投射的月光。月色像一束聚光灯打在他身上，他金如麦穗的头发被血和尘粘成灰色的一缕一缕，紧贴在肿胀的面庞上。粗重的眉毛下，绿眼睛因为疼痛几乎眯成一条缝，嘴唇干裂发白，浸着血渍。他的军服在方才的争斗中被扯得破烂，一侧领子滑了下去，露出满是勒痕的脖颈和肩线。他没说什么，阿尔弗雷德也只是沉默地微笑着，现在两人的地位发生了梦寐以求的逆转，美国人感觉自己浑身上下都激动得颤抖起来。

“你真是嚣张跋扈地赶来送死。”每当面对这种困境时，他就习得了柯克兰的尖酸刻薄，以嘲讽掩饰自己的无措。后者听罢也挂起了笑容。

“是你给他下的毒，是吗？”

“关我屁事，少把你愚蠢的错误归罪到我身上。”

“那咱俩就是被人使了离间计啦，“柯克兰朝他的方向翻了个身，语调诡异地变得温柔起来，“有人想谋权篡位，或者其他部落想让易洛魁人在这种大势下归依叛党，才把我和你害到这步田地。阿尔弗雷德…我们应该齐心协力从这里逃出去。”

“不必了。你毒死了他们的酋长，你会被送上火刑架而我不会。明天他们就会跟我结盟，然后把我放出去。”

“不…你要知道，在他们眼里我和你都是侵略者，没有任何不同。还记得1637年在康涅迪格，我们怎么杀了五百个蛮子？那是我第一次教你怎么用枪，你天赋异禀，一把燧发枪击中了起码十几个人。还有1757年，你被法国佬和那群野蛮人俘虏，是我率人救了你，没让你死于那场屠杀。我和你是亲兄弟，不让你越过阿巴拉契山脉的是他们而不是我。上帝知道我的诚意，刚刚那块被抢走的丝绸披肩就是我本来要送给你的礼物。”

“......你在说什么疯话，你这个虚情假意的混账？“

“是真的，是真的，”柯克兰翻身坐起，纤长的手臂几乎触到阿尔弗雷德的蓝色衣摆，稍微摸索着一用力，抓住了他的手腕，“上帝为证，我找奥纳达的女巫对它施了法，可以让迷途的羔羊回心转意......”

没等他们肌肤相触一秒，阿尔弗雷德就触电般猛地挥开了手。他的指尖伸进袖口，掌心滑出一只刀片，刃尖薄脆方正，比起伤人的匕首更像是作拆信纸用，因此才没被印第安人搜走。柯克兰面对他激烈的反应，脸上的笑意一扫而光，没受过伤似的肌肉紧绷迅速站起身来。少年格挡住一只伸过来尝试抓攫他的手臂，靴尖飞快地踢向对方的膝盖，待人站立不稳时抓住对方肩膀，向前推搡几步把英国人狠狠掼到了墙上。同时刀刃展开，抵在柯克兰高扬的、因呼吸困难而剧烈耸动的下颚。

意料之外地，这双肩膀比他想象的薄很多，突出的肩胛骨纵延向下，稍微一挤压就吃痛地微颤起来。阿尔弗雷德再向前一步，把宗主国压在墙角难以动弹，他已经生得相对高壮，胸膛对着肩膀，鼻尖对着鼻梁，靠近到呼出的气体都被他吸入，再反击似的喷回对方脸上。柯克兰略微侧过头去，示弱般不回应他的逼视，双唇却突兀地上扬着，带着隐忍的揶揄。见状，男孩刀的钝侧向下用力，苍白脖颈下跳动的青绿血管被压迫为紫红。

“滚开，”他鼓起勇气、咬牙切齿地说，“这是我的世界。”

“这不是你的世界，好男孩。”柯克兰那可厌的嘴角又咧开了些许，“这是我们共同的世界。”

阿尔弗雷德哑然失笑。这笑声充满了英式的戏谑，又饱含无奈的意味，少年以一种宽宏大量的姿态松开钳制，背身踱步回自己原来坐着的地方。他盘膝坐下，神情怔忪地盯着自己的靴尖，柯克兰还双拳紧握，浑身戒备地靠墙站着。阿尔弗雷德想起大英帝国常用的一个比喻：“双脚是海军，皇冠是政体，而你，美洲，是我小指上一颗珍贵的红色玛瑙。”他的蓝眼睛愤怒地闪烁着，作出一个意义不明的手势挥舞了一下，面前浮现出他把帝国的手指砍下的幻象。“亚瑟，我没有什么可向你申辩的了。”

“如果你对我还有一丝所谓的希望，那我现在就最后一次向你表白心迹。如果你觉得我们之间还有血的连结，那我现在就用血斩断连结。”

他又亮出刀片，在指尖转了转，当柯克兰以为他要用刀袭向自己时，刃尖却突然转了一个角度，划开了他自己的手腕。伤口迅速皲裂开，深红色的粘稠血液渗涌而出，沿着宽大粗糙的手流成数条路径。液体蜿蜒、拓宽、汇集，覆满整个掌心，滴滴答答向下跌落。伤了自己的人神色平静地举起手，五指贴合面部皮肤，缓慢地从眼角滑到鼻梁、滑到双唇，直到鲜艳的血迹兽爪般横贯了他的脸庞。柯克兰被眼前的景象所震肃，只得僵硬地回过头，在墙上的铜镜里看见两个国家的影像。

“你的血，我的血，有此无彼了。”

现在他们都面带鲜血，眼里都熊熊燃烧着战争的、劫掠的欲望，透过灰蒙蒙的镜面，审视着过去的如今的自己。顺从的殖民地阿尔弗雷德再也不见了，取而代之的是面前这个浑身野性和血性的野兽，誓要夺取什么人的世界。亚瑟.柯克兰发呕似的惊呼了一声，颤巍巍向后退了两步，后背撞到墙上，只做梦般低头凝视这摊模糊不可分辨的血液，滴滴答答向下流淌。

第二日，当日诞之地的朝阳刚刚从地平线上探首，把湿薄的云雾和金色玉米田灼得粉红的时候，酋长的遗体已经被摆在了神台上，旁边放着一台黑压压的棺口。被白种人的内战牵连致死的人，被毒酒夺去性命的勇士，他的脸庞扭曲如树根，身体僵硬如朽木，浑身上下的血管好像地下黑咕隆咚的蚁穴。阳光在他的身上挪移，他的身体被照射成一尊流动的金雕像，只有头偏向一侧，沉默地望向树立在村庄中央的图腾。

图腾呈鸟状，目如寒冰、翼如钢铁，从太阳上啄下熊熊燃烧的击火石，惩罚攻击者和欺压者，把敌人的营地烧成一片火海。然而近几十年这些惩罚却降临到自己头上，他们的领地不断被夺取、族人不断被屠杀，每年被迫向西奔逃，以为触怒了神明遭到这样的诅咒，只得不断祭祀作法、三拜三叩祈求宽恕。现在，这图腾下已经围满了观看死刑的族人，武士擂起鼓，做法的巫师一边念着咒语一边播撒代表死亡的罂粟。

远处，囚牢的方向开了一条道，两个可憎的白种人被捆绑着押送过来。他们长得如此相像，都是苍白的皮肤，金如稻草的头发，狡猾的眼睛深嵌在瘦削硬朗的脸庞上，一看就是要在革命中一起上绞刑架的模样。四名武士把他们拖拽到神台前，面对酋长的遗体跪下，终于，看见一圈寒光凛冽围困他们的冷兵器和一旁挂满了镣铐的酷刑架，两张不可一世的脸上都浮现出了恐怖的骇意。

“真的不是我毒死了可敬的酋长，”亚瑟.柯克兰嘶哑着嗓子吼叫到，”至少要给我一个申辩的机会啊，你们要明察秋毫，首先就应该从我旁边这个叛党查起！”

“为什么要连我一起死？”阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯第一次感受到这种冰冻他四肢百骸的恐惧，他此前从来没有死过，失控的生理泪水在眼眶里蓄积，“我本来带着友好的意愿跟贵族结交，不知道为什么卷入了这场闹剧，为什么要连我一起死？”

那巫师原本在篝火的浓烟旁跳着诡异的舞蹈。他的脸上绑着乌黑的长喙，头上和四肢上缀满了暗蓝色的羽毛，在神台四周缓慢踱着步，黑漆漆的眼洞里光亮闪烁，和愤怒的火焰遥相映照：“我昨晚对你们送来的厚礼占了卜，”他一字一顿地说，“我吸食烟草直到通灵，那金光闪闪的羽蛇神明对我说，‘这些财富不属于你们，上帝将它留给远方来客。’”

“你们的金子是吞噬庄稼的火，是引人堕落的毒品。你们是我们的灾祸，是夺取我们的世界的恶魔，“他举起手里的法杖，像一只蜕皮的蛇一样浑身抖动起来，“可厌可憎的白种人，杀！杀！”

“杀！......杀！......”

易洛魁族的情绪瞬间被着呼号点燃，所有人都大声怒吼起来，叫到失声失语、连声啜泣，就跟随者巫师把手中的兵器一上一下，跺脚、跳跃，直到大地也为之动情地颤抖。在这暴怒的喧嚣声中，阿尔弗雷德连自己的声音都丝毫听不见，而英国已经被提着后领半站起，往邢台的方向拖拽。宗主国鲜红的肩膀低垂着，四肢瘫软，踉跄着走过这死亡之路时，无数石子瓦片击打在他的身体上。然而他的身躯始终背对着众人，红色的背影耸立着，让人看不清他脸上的表情是从容赴死还是魂飞魄散，让人摸不透他把死亡当作勋章还是屈辱。阿尔弗雷德俯伏在地面上，奋力躲避砸到他身上的棍棒，用余光沉默地目送英国远去，这场以他们的决裂为背景的人间闹剧——

亚瑟.柯克兰要以死为他做最后一个示范。

在他眼中，大地震动的幅度好像突然变小了。印第安人呐喊助威的动作逐渐迟钝下来，连营地中央凶猛燃烧的篝火也微弱了一些。阿尔弗雷德身处的世界变得安静了许多，沾满血污的刑具在他视线里缓慢摇晃，像临死前倒放的慢动作片。远处，一些更为模糊而嘈杂的声音覆盖了四周的空气，那是一种地面被扣响、重物轰隆隆滚动的声音，在泥泞的庄稼地里跋涉的声音。这声音在村庄的一侧响起，绵延不绝，像雨季落到地面上摧枯拉朽的惊雷，不仅有声还有光，在身后发亮爆破，擦亮他漆黑一片的视野。

他感到自己的臂膀被人松开了，失去重心栽倒在地，满是血腥味的泥土撞击在他的脸上。他翻了个身，对准明灭闪烁的光源。声音逐渐清晰起来了，逼近他们的好像是杂乱的脚步声，伴随着马匹的喘息、炮台的移动和人的嘶声交谈，越来越近、越来越响，最终变成鼓噪如雷鸣的心跳，只隔着心脏一尺一寸。一些灼热的物件坠落在他们四周，一些硝石味的火光开始迸射，围困住他们的印第安人被河流冲刷的砂石般四散开。人群的吼叫变得惊慌、变得恐怖，兵器铮铮地撞击在一起，宛如钢铁陷落。阿尔弗雷德艰难地挑开被鲜血黏住的眼皮，一片模糊中，他看见一群穿着红衣的军队，涌向他们仿佛一束无可阻挡的山洪。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”亚瑟.柯克兰发疯似的笑起来。执行死刑的武士已经松开他各自逃命，他的手臂还被反绑着，仰面躺在地上，目眦欲裂地喊着自己的姓名：

“英国！英国！”

在他那金声玉碎的喊叫声中，几颗子弹击碎了堆砌在营地边缘的酒缸，陶缸瞬间崩裂，毒酒从枪眼处奔流而出，地上迅速延展开一滩散发着醉人香气、一触即燃的酒液。枪药如铅石摧折着大地，篝火在这一边倒的战争中燃得更旺，火星如同发光的苍蝇般四处飞溅，很快就点燃了松节油似的毒酒。火星汇聚成一小片一小片火苗，火苗汇聚成炽烈的火焰，点燃房屋的稻草，村庄景色变为绯红，周围热气蒸腾、烟雾缭绕。英军和原住民的战斗消停了，红衣兵排排站在营地外围，目睹不幸被火灼烧的人和在火中逃亡的人，上帝助势让阻碍他们扩张的蛮子丢盔弃甲。

近旁，英国已经被友军松了绑，被护送着往外撤退。阿尔弗雷德侧躺在滚烫的地面，眼看英军走向即将包围他们的火焰的最后一个开口。亚瑟.柯克兰往身后望了一眼——就是这一眼，这湿润的、沉默不语的绿眼睛，这与历史背道而驰的踌躇，这穷凶极恶的母国作出的最后一个决策，让美利坚在整个独立战争中乃至独立后记了一生。英国人收回脚步向他跑来，弯腰用刀割断了绑住他全身的绳索，推搡着他站起来。他惊慌失措地喘息着，咳嗽着，四肢瘫软迈不动腿，几乎被一路推出了烈焰，摔倒在火外干燥的干裂地上。

他站起来向外跑，英国在他身后，衣物上几处着火，正艰难地从火焰最后的封口探出身首。这个时候，一个浑身起火的印第安人惨叫着奔跑过来，向英国飞扑过去，一把将他按回浓烟烈火中。两个人被烧成金黄色，肌肉表面变得焦黑，头发也竖起，变皱成尘，紧抱在一起从营地边缘滚下去，砸落在金煌煌、红通通的玉米地里。

玉米皮、落满灰尘的玉米叶、棕色的玉米杆、被虫子蛀得花花点点的玉米穗，一沾火星顿时就着了，喷涂出条条火舌。在两个火人不分彼此的挣扎搏斗中，印第安人死命把英国压在身下，像是要把他埋葬入焦土。美利坚听见他痛苦的怒吼：

“我们的村庄！我们的庄稼......我们的世界！白种人！白种人！“

火向更远的田地烧去了，璀璨夺目、一骑绝尘，似乎终将与那高悬在地平线上的烈日汇合。两个人倒下去的地方，火势逐渐式微，显出粘连在一起的几块血淋淋的金黄的肉。然而这些肉只属于一个人——奇特的是，亚瑟.柯克兰不见了，他的尸首仿佛随着恶臭的烟逃逸走，乘着殷红的日光飞舞，一双火不能摧毁的绿眼睛注视这悲惨的血火，跟随着满脸泪水、逃避英军追捕的阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯。日诞之地的原处，只剩下一堆死灰般细瘦的双腿、几片弯曲的指甲和只有一缕头发的脑袋。

END.


End file.
